


Deserve to be Happy

by IamSage88



Series: Criminal Minds One-Shots/Short Stories [5]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt, F/M, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Marriage, One Shot, One-Sided Attraction, One-Sided Relationship, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 15:01:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14107908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IamSage88/pseuds/IamSage88
Summary: Luke and Penelope get married. What is Spencer suppose to do about it?Spencer's POVKind of based off of Satisfied from Hamilton.





	Deserve to be Happy

It hurt. I have to happy for them. I love them. It's Penelope's wedding and I won't ruin it for her. She married Luke. Luke, the guy I loved for the moment I met him. I take a deep breath because it's not me. Penelope deserved to be happy.

Though a suppose the real kick in heart is I'm the best man. Penelope and I are practically siblings, she deserve the best.

Now it was my turn for a speech. "Everyone give up to Spencer Reid, my best man," Luke says.

I force a smile and stand up. I look at my best friend and my love. "To the best two people anyone would have the honor of meeting.

"I remember when I first knew Luke, Penelope pretend to hate him. She really did dislike him at first, scared of her best friend, Derek Morgan, being replaced." I loved him right away though. How smart is he, how handsome, and kind. To me, he was perfect right away.

"After she got over that fear, she fell fast. Once I noticed, the team and I decided play match maker." She deserves him. She's sweet, beautiful, kind, and loving. I know if I said something, it would've been me up there with him.

She would be okay with it- no, she would pretend to be okay with it. She would say she was happy for us. She would be lying.

I look at everyone around me and pull myself together. I can't let go of the sting holding me together. It's their day. I can break at home, but for now I just need to fake it.

"Of course, they didn't need much help. They kind of just gravitated to each other. I know you'll be happy together. May you always be satisfied," I end my speech and everyone cheered.

I look over at my friends and knew in that moment if had them in my life, it didn't matter how much it hurt. They're happy and I'm still in their live. It's better than nothing. It has to be.


End file.
